Rudra De Sade
by Mitora
Summary: Surlent, Sok and Regin get involved in a twisted nightmare!


**__**

Rudra DeSade

By Mitora

(mitora@hkem.com)

---

Rudra's Treasure (Rudra no Hihou) is a trademark of Squaresoft and CROWD inc.

---

Warning: ADULTS ONLY! Take the kids out of the room, PRONTO!

---

"LAZM!!!"

"Yes Houzhen?" Lazm shouted as he started to run to Houzhen. "I hope I'm not in trouble...."

"Okay Houzhen, what's wrong?" Lazm asked. Houzhen stared coldly at the Reptilian Rudra. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"No Lazm!" Houzhen responded. "Just need you to get Surlent and his comrades for me, okay?"

"YES SIR!!!" Lazm shouted. He then headed off to the prison cells where Surlent and his friends were. All their food and water were finished up and were huddled up on a pile of straw. They were all captured after their defeat at the hands of Houzhen, the former hero god in the Netherworld. He tapped Surlent with his tail and woke Surlent and his friends up rather quickly.

"The fuck do you want?" grumbled Sok, Surlent's bodyguard friend. Surlent scolded Sok for being harsh.

"Sok, DON'T! You don't want to get any Rudra angry." Surlent explained calmly. "Okay, what is it Lazm?"

"Houzhen and the others want you to come down and......" Lazm said, but Regin suddenly interrupted.

".....something intimate, huh?" Regin said as he interrupted. Lazm nodded his head and had a sheepish look on his reptilian face.

"Uhhhhh, yeah." Lazm said. Lolo, the little Danan boy woke up and was totally clueless about what was going on.

"Ummmmm....." Lolo yawned. ".....What is going on?" As Surlent's party and Lazm started to head out of the cell, Lazm faced Lolo.

"Sorry, no kids allowed!" Lazm said sternly. "Now, go back to bed!" As Surlent and his friends went out of the cell alongside Lazm, they had to pass many floating corridors and high platforms that roamed the palace of the Netherworld. It took seven corridors to reach Houzhen and all the other Rudras. They came to Houzhen and the Rudras and all three men bowed down to them.

"You summoned me and my party dear Houzhen?" Surlent asked calmly. His friends were stiff and nervous around the tough leader of the God race.

"Yes I did!" said Houzhen. "I want to explore all of your bodies, I want to feel every part of it! Please, this is my favor!"

"Yes Houzhen!" All the men shouted. "We shall do as you say!"

All of the Rudras, Lazm, Kidal and Abiliger gathered around Surlent and his friends and started to violently rip off their clothing and break apart their armor, leaving Surlent, Sok and Regin in the flesh. Houzhen and the Rudras stared in bemused awe.

"Oh ho! I have not seen such gorgeous, lean bodies like this!" Houzhen thought to himself. "PERFECT!!!" Houzhen rubbed his hands together and got ready for some fun with Surlent's party. "Get ready boys!!!"

All of the Rudras started to get Surlent, Sok and Regin on some cots that were stored in Houzhen's chamber and got them down on the cot. After the young men were laying on the cots, the Rudras got out a twine of rope and started to tie up the wrists of the young men, so they would not attempt escape and blindfolded their eyes. Then each Rudra lowered himself to each young man (Houzhen getting Surlent) and started to lunge their large, hard cocks into their delicate anuses.

"Aaaaaahhh....ahhhhh!!!!" Surlent shouted in surprise. "What's going on?" 

"Relax Surlent!" Houzhen shouted. "You'll eventually get used to it." And at the same time, Lazm inserted his big silver penis into Surlent's mouth. It was so big that Surlent felt it briefly slip down his throat and felt the semen dripping. It was salty, yet creamy at the same time. 

"Ohhhh..." Surlent moaned. "So salty and milky!" At the same time, Abiliger shoved his big cock up and down in Sok's strong anus. It felt warm inside him that Abiliger could not get enough of it. Kidal, on the other hand, got Regin and Regin got so nervous when he felt the penis slip inside him, that he would start to piss all over his cot. Kidal started to lap up Regin piss with tail and got satisfacation out of it.

"Keep it up boys!" Houzhen shouted in lust as he could not get enough of Surlent going through his anal orgasms. However, with Sok and Regin, it was different. Sok was rather tough, so he did not feel one way or the other about what was going on while Regin felt very nervous and confused. Surlent kept up on giving Lazm a blowjob and started to also feel Lazm's immense orgasm. His reptilian Penis lunged further into Surlent's mouth, with semen springing up all over the cot, like a volcano spews out lava. If that was not enough, Houzhen started to release his cum into Surlent's colon, making Surlent twitch and shake all over the place. More cum was coming out, but this time, Houzhen played and fondled Surlent's balls and penis, waving his fingers through his indigo pubic hair. Sok also started to violently cum as well. However, with Regin, his cum was mixed in with piss. But it did not seem to bother Kidal one bit, since he loved to seep up the warm piss in joy.

After the anal orgy, Houzhen came up with another plan.

"Okay boys, get ready to taste what comes out one another!" announced Houzhen. He started to get out a bottle of epicach and fed it to Surlent.

"What is this?" Surlent asked. As he kept drinking, the excretion came pouring out Surlent's anus like a waterfall pouring down the side of a cliff. As he was done, everyone started to smell the foul stench of Surlent's bodily waste.

"What's the hell is happening?" Sok asked in disgust. "It stinks in here!"

"Yeah, that's nice Sok." Abiliger said calmly. "That will be your food!" Sok was disgusted at the Rudras, he did not want to eat Surlent's excretia, but Abiliger was known to be nasty when he had a temper, so he had to.

"Okay, here goes nothing....." Sok nervously thought to himself. He lowered himself nearer and nearer to Surlent's liquidy shitpile and started to open his mouth, his tongue reaching the foul diarrea on the ground. He took a big clump of it and started to tear up and gag violently.

"Strong man can't take it?" giggled Kidal. "Okay Regin, now it's your turn!" Kidal pulled out more laxatives and started to feed it to Regin. As Regin drank, his excretia poured out and Kidal threw Surlent into the excretia, making him wallow in it and slurp on it.

"Oh god!" Surlent coughed. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Because, this is the time we tasted what comes out of each other." Houzhen explained. "The first trial was to explore each other; therefore, it's called 'The circle of flesh'. This now is the time to eat what comes out of each other; Hence, 'The circle of shit!'" The Rudras started to pump more and more laxatives into the young men's bodies and made them devour all of the liquid that came out of them. As they could not shit anymore, they were covered in human waste. The Rudras got satisfied and started to lick all of the young men clean. 

"Oh yes. Human deposits!" sighed the Rudras as they were done licking up the waste off the young men. All the boys suddenly got ill from the foul stench and started to vomit their guts out.

"I......can't.......take........it........" Surlent stuttered in pain as the vomiting and laxatives made him rather emaciated and ill. Houzhen came down to him in disgust.

"WHAT'S THAT SURLENT? YOU CAN'T TAKE IT?" Houzhen yelled. "I'LL TEACH YOU A LEASON HERE!" Houzhen spreaded out Surlent's legs and started to travel further into Surlent's raw anus. Regin and Sok shook their heads in pity for their leader and friend.

"Poor Surlent....." Regin thought to himself. "He should not have displeased Houzhen."

If that was not enough, Houzhen got out a chalice and put it underneath Surlent, so he could piss in it as Houzhen started to sodomize him harder and harder. As Surlent got done urinating, Lazm took the chalice and started to slurp it all up.

"Yes Surlent. You are rather tasty!" the rather satisfied Lazm said as he drank up the urine of Surlent. After Houzhen got Surlent's punishment over with, he took his blindfold off and had him get up off his kness. Surlent felt nothing but pain, misery and starvation. Houzhen appariently led Surlent to a rather absurd chamber of some sort. It smelled like roasted flesh and blood. There were strange wires and tubes that appeared in the chamber. However, it was only him and Regin and Sok had other fates to suffer with the other three Rudras.

"Well, Surlent, get ready for......" Houzhen paused as he caught breath. "THE CIRCLE OF BLOOD! This is the punishment for people who dare to defy me or any God being! Prepair to suffer Surlent." While Houzhen watched over Surlent as the tubes and wires wrapped around him, Regin and Sok were getting a much worse fate:

OLD FASHIONED MUTILATING!

Both Regin and Sok were tied up even more by Kidal as Lazm and Abilliger got out a variety of weapons and group of chanting singers that have deceased in the overworld a long time ago. As they got ready to chant, the Rudras circled around Sok and Regin with daggers, swords, axes, flails and whips. 

"Look here Sok and open your mouth!" commanded Lazm as he tried to get Sok to make eye contact with him. As Sok looked and opened his mouth, Lazm got a hold of his tongue and started to hack it off with a razor sharp dagger. As the dagger slashed Sok's tongue, he could not talk anymore, but he felt great misery as the blood from his mouth started to drip down from his chin, staining his teeth with crimson blood. Then Lazm started to light Sok's penis on fire, feeling the burning, scorching heat. Abiliger went over to Regin and started to cut parts of his chest with a flail and started to take out three ribs in his ribcage. Regin screamed and yelled in agony and vomit out blood. Then, he felt little needles pierce his scrotum, making droplets of blood drip out, so Abiliger could drink up the blood from his genitals.

"You bastards won't be of flesh anymore, because you boys were so bad!" Lazm cackled evilly. As the torture and mutilation of Sok and Regin continued on, Surlent was ready to pay for Houzhen for rebelling against him.

"No one defies me and gets away with it!" Houzhen shouted in anger at Surlent. As the wires and tubes started to hook into Surlent and a odd type of headgear linked onto Surlent's head, covering his eyes, he felt large blasts of electricity into his body. The wires started to dig deeper into Surlent's flesh and thin body, reducing him to be even more thinner as it sucked up the remaining body fat in Surlent's body. More wire wrapped around his wrists and ankles, ripping off his feet and hands. Surlent screamed helplessly as more wires and tubes started to electricute and pulverize him. The painful screaming in the torture chambers got louder and the chanting starting to rise in volume, eventually waking up Lolo.

"Oh god, whats happening?" Lolo thought to himself. Lolo has experienced some very frightening things, but this was horrifying beyond belief. Then, some stenches of fresh blood and human waste started to get to Lolo, making his head throb in pain. " I can't take this much longer!" Lolo thought as his curiosity started to get to him as he ran down all seven corridors in panicking fear. He finally got to the main room in the Netherworld, and was extremely horrified beyond belief. He found the Rudras with pieces of flesh hanging out of their mouths and to his disturbing surprise, he found the mutilated and decapitated remains of Sok and Regin. They died in great pain. If that was not enough for the allready traumatized little boy, he found Houzhen performing sadistic experiments on Surlent. 

"WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!!!!" Lolo screamed out. The Rudras finally noticed Lolo in the room and were outraged.

"Didn't I tell you to go to sleep, it was none of your business!" Lazm yelled in rage. Lolo jumped as the Rudras were sneering and shouting in anger.

"GET OUT!!!" Abiliger screamed. "NO CHILDREN ALLOWED!!!"

"Little shit! Want to be next?" Kidal said as he approached Lolo with a huge halberd axe. Houzhen got into Kidal's was and stopped him from choping up Lolo.

"Don't kill him!" cried Houzhen. "Just exile him from the underworld!" As Houzhen got ready to exile Lolo, the chanting got quieter and Surlent still had a little bit of life left in his dying body.

"Lolo......." Surlent whispered. He looked extremely miserable. His body was pale and thin, no hands or feet and his shimmery blue hair was now dry and ratty. "Please........don't forget......me!!!" After those words, Surlent lost life and fell to the ground with wires and tubes breaking off.

"What did you do to them Houzhen!" Lolo yelled as he started to cry and wail in sadness and rage. 

"Listen kid, it's none of your business. Now go! You don't belong here. Go before you suffer the same fate as your friends." Houzhen yelled to the traumatized child. Lolo still could not believe it. Even when Houzhen had to drag Lolo out of the fortress, Lolo could not help but to look back in sadness.

"SURLENT.......NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO..........." Lolo finally woke up in cold sweat from his twisted nightmare. He looked around him. There was nothing but moonlight shinning on him and a clean, friendly looking room in his home village. Surlent came into his room, feeling deep concerned as he heard the boy screaming in terror.

"What's wrong Lolo?" Surlent quietly asked. Lolo went to Surlent and hugged him, crying.

"It's terrible. You and your friends were raped and killed and eaten by Houzhen and the Rudras." cried Lolo. 

"Don't worry Lolo, it will all be okay." Surlent said as he hugged Lolo. "It's the 17th day. 

The Rudras and Houzhen in reality, are not that evil, they were just trying to test us out to examine our worthy ness. They seemed rather odd because the Nothingness of beyond drove them to insanity, making them forget the good things and doing demented things without even knowing it."

"Thank you." Lolo said calmly as the tears dried from his face as he leeped into bed again.

"Don't worry Lolo, will make you feel better if I was in the room with you?" Surlent asked. Lolo nodded his head 'Yes'. Surlent un-rolled a sleeping bag and started to sleep next to Lolo's bed. Meanwhile, in Gaff, Houzhen briefly woke up, eventually having the same dream.

"Houzhen, what is wrong?" asked Meifa, the goddess of love and kindness. Houzhen started to face her and decided to tell her.

"I had a demented fantasy of Surlent's party! I can't help it!!!" Houzhen said nervously. "Why am I having these fantasies?"

"Don't worry Houzhen......" Meifa sighed. "Get over it and mabye you won't start thinking about you heir."

Houzhen shut his eyes in rest in the underworld, erasing every dirty thought he had of Surlent and his friends.

**__**

The End

After word:

Once, long ago, in my first year of college, I took class on War Crimes and Psychollogy. One day, we had to watch a Pier Paolo Pausolini movie in class called "120 Days of Sodom". It was a very disturbing movie (and disturbing novel!), and I deeply think pedophilia is WRONG, but in a strange way, the movie and book were also very power, so powerful that even in some places in the world, it was banned.

I usually not easily grossed out or frightened, and I am a fan of most of Pausolini's works in cinema, but even "120 Days of Sodom" gave me nightmares for days! How could people do that to other people? Why are their some that take pleasure in torture and taboos? These thoughts have constantly gone through my mind and decided to write about these thoughts that gave me the chills for quite a long time. Then I thought of it. I decided to combine these thoughts with putting my favorite characters and game (Rudra's Treasure/Rudra no Hihou) into the same shoes that I was. This was really my nightmare and I was like Lolo in the fic. Like Lolo, I have a fear of losing my friends to something so horrifying. 

I just hope nothing like that happens to me or anyone I know or love. But I still don't know about the masochists and how they have gotten to enjoy it. 


End file.
